Time After
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Prequel to LIFE AFTER :: How does life begin again once it has been broken? How do the victims  piece together their lives after a world of evil has literally torn them asunder?


**Evangelion Fan Fiction**

**Time After**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: So many fics tell a story of life after 3rd Impact, but never go about telling how it all occurred. How exactly did the world survive? Did it come back to life? How did humanity piece itself back together after NERV and SEELE nearly ripped it apart?

This fic hopes to explain all that. It is also meant to act as a prequel to my Life After series, but it should hopefully stand on its own as well.

xxxxx

The sky was red. An unhealthy sort of red. The ring of blood that laced the sky wasn't helping either. Shinji felt as though every single droplet represented one more person he could have saved, one more person who died because he had done nothing to stop it.

He hadn't bothered to count the hours that had passed as he lay there. After nearly killing what could only be the only other survivor other than him, he had laid back down, ready to give himself up.

He was done for. Just like the rest of the world.

"…_Kshhht_ – Delta Bravo Niner, what's your status? Over. – _Kshhht_."

He didn't recognize the language. Probably English, Shinji thought. German? He didn't really care.

"This Delta Bravo Niner, reconnaissance is proceeding smoothly, still no signs of…hold on base…I think I see something…"

Shinji thought he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance, and then a dark figure slowly approaching them.

"Hey! We've got multiple survivors here! Get a medical squad over here, ASAP! Move! Move! Move!"

Shinji heard the sound of more rushed footsteps and more squabbling voices that he couldn't piece together if he'd bother to try. The dark figure had reached him and was leaning in closer to him, and Shinji could make out the details of his face. He felt two fingers press against his neck, and then the brush of an ear against his mouth.

"Vitals appear to be normal…"

Shinji still couldn't understand the language being spoken.

He felt his eyelids spread open and a sudden glare of a pen sized flashlight.

"Normal sensory responses…"

There came a snapping of fingers in front of his face and Shinji unconsciously jolted. Then, in accented Japanese, he heard:

"Can you hear me, sir?"

Shinji's mouth opened and closed. His eyes focused and refocused. There were several people standing over him now, some focused on him, other scrambling over the premises. Everywhere, he heard snippets of shouts and orders; "Search the area! There may be more!" and so on. Around the sky, VTOL and vintage helicopters flew overhead.

The man repeated the question, and after Shinji refused to reply, the man stood. Then, he spoke in that same tongue he used before.

"How's the girl?"

"She's sustained several injuries," came the reply, which Shinji couldn't understand. "Significant tissue damage to her right arm; a shattered humerus with substantial damage to the metacarpals, and a puncture wound in her left eye. Possibilities of cranial damage."

"Alright," came the man's response. "Get these two to evac! Give priority to the wounded, and have them airlifted to the rendezvous point!"

Shinji felt himself lifted onto a stretcher. As he was, his head tilted slightly to the left, and he saw Asuka receiving similar treatment. Soon, they were both placed inside a vehicle. One of the VTOL? Shinji didn't have to ponder, as a plastic mask was placed over his nose and mouth, and he fell back into a world of blissful dreams.

xxxxx

According to what information could be salvaged from the NERV databases, the actual size of the Black Moon was estimated to be approximately a hundred and eighty miles in diameter. When it lifted from the Earth, it left a proportionately sized hole in the place where most of Japan's east coast should have been. The result of this geographical anomaly was surprisingly small compared to what the staff of NERV had gone through. None of the civilian reports could recall the giant woman rising out of the earth, or the brilliant crosses of light, or the ring of blood that had circled the planet.

As far as the world was concerned, the results of NERV's exploits could be surmised as a nightmare of volcanic activity all across the ring of fire, almost as many earthquakes felt across the entire globe, and a dramatic shift in the ocean's movements that rivaled Second Impact as water rushed to fill the hole that had appeared. Many submerged pieces of land, like Italy, Amsterdam, and New York were now once again above sea because of this displacement. Japan's primary island Honshu, on the other hand, was now mostly divided into its northern and southern part, sustaining roughly 50 percent of its original surface area, the rest of it a deep hole of water. The shattered remains of the Black Moon had plummeted back to earth, discarding the ruins of what was once Tokyo-3 across what was left of Japan. The population of Japan, as it were, had been almost completely evacuated by what remained of the UN army, as well as many German and American Special Forces.

NERV itself was officially abolished by order of the UN within forty-eight hours after the settling of Third Impact's tectonic reprecussions. Not that it really needed to be, as NERV's primary headquarters was literally no longer on the map and all other branches had already been seized. All NERV personnel who hadn't sustained injury (which was a depressingly small number) were detained until the Geneva Convention could decide what to do – or, more precisely, when enough of its own staff could physically recover from the shock and retrieve any actual data on the matter.

All the NERV personnel who had been recovered were found almost exactly as Shinji and Asuka had been found: lying somewhere, dazed and confused. As for who had survived and who hadn't, Shinji had yet to determine.

When he woke up, he wished desperately to fall back to sleep. He didn't want to face whatever reality awaited him. He didn't want to answer for all the crimes he had committed. He didn't want to own up to the responsibility of the entire planet.

Thank goodness for neurological monitors.

"Finally, you're awake…"

Shinji didn't feel like recognizing that voice.

"You can lie there all you want, Shinji, you're not fooling anybody."

Shinji didn't feel like opening his eyes.

"Shinji…" the voiced cooed, as a hand came down to stroke his hair.

Shinji didn't feel like crying.

"Misato…" he sobbed.

And the tears flowed freely.

xxxxx

Shinji's eyes were red. Misato smiled feebly as she stared at him from her wheelchair.

"Don't look at me like that, Shinji," she quirked. "The doctors say I should be out of this in a couple of months."

Shinji's expression didn't change.

"Shinji…" Misato frowned. She knew she was going to have to answer some questions.

"Where's Asuka?"

Misato sighed. That one she could handle.

"She's still in critical care," Misato bit her lip. "Doctor's say she'll make it. They're just trying to fix her arm." Misato attempted to laugh. "They say she'll even retain her vision in her left eye. By some miracle, whatever hit her missed her optical nerve. Her left eye will be slightly discolored, but she'll still see just as well as she always has."

Shinji nodded, not really smiling. "I'm glad…"

Misato frowned. "Yeah…"

Shinji laid his back against his pillow, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling.

"Who…who else…?" Shinji stammered.

Misato tried to smile again.

"Most of the bridge crew managed to make it out alive. The Sub-Commander's body was recovered – he didn't make it, I'm afraid. We haven't heard anything about your Father or Ritsuko either…"

Shinji couldn't stop the tremble that traveled visibly about his body.

"What about…" Shinji shivered. "What about…Ayanami…?"

Misato took a breath before wheeling her chair back a bit. "Can you walk?"

Shinji sat up and swung his legs over the bed, gingerly getting to his feet.

"Good," Misato intoned. "Then come with me. You should probably see for yourself."

xxxxx

Shinji's hands met cold, cold glass.

"Physically, she's fine," Misato assured the boy. A hint of unsavory news betrayed itself in her tone.

Shinji could see her sitting upright in a chair. All around her were white walls.

"Why can't we go in there and talk to her?" Shinji asked.

He tried waving at her.

She didn't even look at him.

"They found out about her origins, Shinji," the older woman sighed. "She's been…" Misato practically barfed the next word, "_…Quarantined_…"

Shinji gasped as he looked at her. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that she hadn't been ignoring him – she hadn't seen him! It was one-way glass!

"Quarantined? Why?"

Misato shook her head. "She's in too deep, Shinji. Your father and Ritsuko are unaccounted for, and Fuyutsuki's poor old body gave out on him after such a traumatic ordeal. She's the only link the UN has to uncovering the truth."

Shinji found his fist clenching and unclenching. He stared down at his hand as though it had betrayed him.

"It's not her fault…" he breathed between clenched teeth. His other hand came up to grasp the treacherous limb, squeezing his wrist until his blood ran white. "It's not…her fault…"

Misato gasped she saw his fingers nails bite into his skin, drawing blood. "Shinji! Stop that!"

Shinji suddenly gasped, releasing his grip on his arm, staring at the red marks on his arm.

Misato reached up to take Shinji's arm. As short as he was, while confined to her wheelchair, Misato still had to reach up to touch him.

If Shinji's felt her warm gesture, he didn't react. He just stood there, tears welling in his eyes. "Why, Misato…? Why did it have to be like this…!"

Misato had no answer for the boy. She couldn't explain away the scars of time that had been inflicted on him and those he cared about. All she could do was stroke his hair as he collapsed into her lap, crying his eyes out.

"I can't take it anymore, Misato!"Shinji cried, his whole body trembling in her grasp. "I want it to end!"

But Misato had no answer for the boy.

And the end that he longed for was so miserably far away.

xxxxx

It was a little over a week later, and Asuka was finally released from critical care. Her arm was in a sling and her eye was still bandaged, but at least they had let her out of the hospital room. Instantly, she had demanded to see Shinji, if only to see him wince at her approach one last time.

The door she opened had led an empty room.

The redhead stood there, her breath coming out in long, drawn out wisps. She glared with her good eyes at the freshly made bed.

When she bothered to ask the doctors, they would say that Shinji's condition was fit enough to allow him to be taken into custody. Asuka could already hear the little wimp weakly give himself up to military charge, where they would hold him and everyone else for an indefinite amount of time.

"…Baka." She breathed.

Elsewhere, a scared little boy hid from everything.

"Are you sure you're ready to go, Shinji?" Misato's concerned voice said. "If you just feign illness for a little while, they'll let you stay here a little while longer. Maybe long enough to talk to-"

"No, Misato," Shinji shook his head. "I'm…I'm just not ready to face her yet."

Misato bit her lip. "Shinji, you realize that a lot of shit is going to go down once this all gets sorted out. For all you know, you, me, Asuka, everyone could end up in solitary for the rest of our natural lives. This may be the last chance you get to see her, Shinji."

"I know that!" Shinji grunted. "I understand, Misato…but…after everything that's happened…I'm…I'm just not ready…I can't look at her, Misato…not yet…"

Misato took in a great sigh as she squeezed his hand. "Alright, then. I'll stay here with her for as long as I can. I imagine we won't get to see each other for a long time."

Shinji returned the gesture without hesitation for regret. "Goodbye Misato."

She smiled at him. "Goodbye…Shinji…"

xxxxx

It was months later when the Geneva Convention had finally filed suit, and Shinji was finally released, along with most of the NERV staff. He had hoped to see Misato or even Asuka during the trials, however, most of them had occurred behind closed doors.

Both he and Asuka, as well as Toji, had been ruled as "Unwilling and/or Unknowing Minor Accomplices." Child Protection laws ruled that children acting under criminal influence could not be held responsible for their actions. Given a reasonable stipend, a minimum requirement of three years of therapy, and probation until therapy was over, Shinji was free to go.

Needless to say, there was still a lot of paperwork, legalities and red tape for him to sort through. Most of it was confirming and reconfirming events that he had almost blocked off as a bad dream that he was just reporting on. A lot of it was claims and offers from various firms and business. Some of it was just the natural transition one had to go through to even live in the world. He had applied to high school in what was left of Nagoya, and had been living on his own, doing small part time jobs and living off his stipend for a while.

Misato, as well as most of the bridge crew, had gotten off with similar repercussions; however, Maya had been too deep to the truth to claim ignorance. She had been sentenced to three years in a women's correctional institute, and life probation afterwards.

As for Rei's fate, the best she had been able to get was an insanity plea. There were many organizations that had labeled her as a national security risk, but in a surprisingly short amount of time, a facility known as VERSTAND came forward and offered to take full responsibility for the First Child. VERSTAND had inherited most of the technologies imparted from NERV, and also sported its own MAGI computer system. Their facilities were proven to be able to contain the First Child should any supposed "Angelic Remnant" arise from her, which they assured the UN, was close to nil as it was.

So, under heavy UN probation, the Geneva Convention imparted custody of Rei Ayanami to the VERSTAND facility. The UN was still skeptical of the new corporation, however. Gendo and Ritsuko were never found, presumed dead, which left a lot of unanswered questions for the world. VERSTAND was able to come up with enough answers to satisfy the presses, however, such dealings would not be the last time VERSTAND would tangle with the UN.

xxxxx

In the space of a breath, three years had almost passed, and Shinji's therapy was already over. He could easily say that he was ready to begin living again, though how he was going to face the ones he knew from his past, he did not know.

In that entire time, Shinji had not once seen Misato, Asuka or Rei. Not once.

Rei, he could understand. He had been told that she was institutionalized in VERSTAND's headquarters in Germany. He wasn't comfortable with her living like that, but it was the best option for her, and even he had to admit, if anyone was in need of rehab, it was she. There was so much about life that Rei needed, and no one else was in a position to teach her.

He was confused about the other two women. He could maybe understand why Asuka would not want to see him, but to be able to avoid him so easily she would have to have been told where he was first. Why wasn't the same true for him? Or maybe she had just decided to move back to Germany. It made sense.

As for Misato, Shinji was sure she had business to take care of in some form or fashion. Being an adult, it probably meant that she had a lot more to answer for. Still, it would have been nice to at least have heard from her…

Shinji shook his head, getting his mind back to the task at hand. Exhibiting a surprising amount of balance, he set two trays down on the table before him.

"Here you go, Mister Aoba."

The longhaired man, once a lieutenant from long ago, smiled back at him from his seat at the cafeteria where Shinji worked part time. "Honestly, Shinji, you can call me Shigeru – you've gone through a lot more than I could boast, you deserve more respect than some lowly Bridge hopper like me."

Shinji shrugged. "Yeah, well…it still doesn't seem polite."

Shigeru chuckled. "Hey, at least _you've_ still got a job. I'm currently unemployed and living entirely off my government stipend."

The girl sitting next to him was rewarded with a squeamish chirp of pain after elbowing him in the ribs. "_And_ living with your little sister to boot. You know, I can only put up with so much – you're not the only one who's unemployed, Nii-san!"

Shigeru winced and looked pleadingly at Shinji. "Yeah, um…you won't spread that bit of info around, will you?"

The boy shook his head and distributed the glasses he had delivered. "You're secret's safe with me, Aoba. And on that note, here's your order." Shinji deposited the man's drink at his setting.

Shigeru shrugged. He'd at least dropped the 'Mister.' It was a start.

Shinji handed the young woman her glass. "And here's yours, Miss."

The young woman took the glass, looking away shyly. "Th-thank you, Mister Ikari…"

Shinji smiled. "Sure thing."

The elder Aoba laughed. "Give it up, Naomi. The shy act didn't work on him with the First Child, it's not about to work with _you_."

The younger woman blushed furiously. "_Nii-san_!"

Shinji blushed himself as the two siblings bickered. He had been making steady progress in terms of prowess at social interaction. That was one benefit of therapy at least. Instead of holding himself up in the kitchen, Shinji was trying his hand at waiting, making an effort to take a more interacting role in the restaurant where he worked. But sometimes…

And his fame as an Eva pilot, and currently the only one living in Japan, wasn't helping him either.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me," Shigeru said, before Shinji could slink away. "You're turning 18 soon, right?"

Shinji nodded, puzzled at the man's question.

Shigeru smiled. "Well, my friend, as far as VERSTAND is concerned, that makes you an adult."

Shinji scratched his cheek. "I guess so…but…wait, what about VERSTAND?"

Shigeru shrugged. "Just that at the age of 18, VERSTAND recognizes any and all inheritances amongst its ranks. You might want to check in with them - there's a rumor going around that the Commander left a reasonable inheritance. And since you're his only living relative…"

Shinji gulped. His dealings with VERSTAND were never very friendly.

xxxxx

Two weeks later, Shinji was staring up at a large establishment in the heart of Munich in the German province. It was a massive sandstone manse, its wings expanding in all directions, its property stretched out for acres, and was surrounded by fields, woods, and lily ponds.

"My father left me…all _this_…?" Shinji stammered, disbelief evident in his voice.

The agent who had escorted him nodded, eagerly. "Oh yes sir. The deed was included in his will to be passed down to his offspring."

Shinji gapped at the towering balconies, the flying buttresses, the cherubic statues. The house was at least five hundred years old, something out of the renaissance period. It would be called a mansion in most countries!

"I…I can't accept something like this!" Shinji gasped. "And even if I did, I could never afford to keep it up!"

"Not to worry, Sir," the agent said, removing a sheet of paper form his briefcase. "This house is a historic landmark, the government pays for its renovation. You, as its owner, are simply in charge of keeping up its interior. In such a case, the money in your father's account, equal to a total of 1,750,000 euros, will be sufficient to maintain it for the rest of your life!"

Shinji stared up at the vast establishment. It was grand! Living here would be a complete change in lifestyle – not to mention class! There was no way he could make such a dramatic change!

And that wasn't even taking into account his complete lack of any proficiency in German! How was he supposed to even get around in this country?

"There's…I can't…no, I…"

"I understand it's quite a shock, sir," the agent nodded. "And the transition can't be easy. If you, as Gendo Ikari's sole progeny, refuse to accept an item from his will, by order of law, the deed will go to the state, and most likely be torn down for post-impact housing."

Shinji winced. As much as he knew housing was needed in this post-impact world, the thought of demolishing such a work of art…

If there was one thing Shinji could appreciate, it was art.

Shinji shook his head. "Let me think it over…can I get back to you?"

The agent nodded. "Of course sir. Take as much time as you need."

xxxxx

Maya bit back a deep sigh of relief as she stepped out through the doors of the correctional facility she had called home for the last three years, and back into the free world. She did, however, permit herself a deep breath of fresh air. Life for her had been a bit rough. Certainly not as bad as it could have been, but not exactly enjoyable either.

The price paid for knowing too much.

"Time certainly does fly…" came a voice.

Maya opened her eyes and blinked. She scarcely believed what she saw.

"Major?"

The raven-haired woman she knew from before just shook her head. "It's not Major anymore, Maya. It's not even Miss. Actually, it will probably do for you to forget you ever saw me today."

Maya bit her lip. That didn't sound very promising.

"Okay, then…what are you…_not_…doing here for?"

Misato smiled, gesturing to her old Renault Alpine. "I came to give you a ride."

Maya gulped. She somehow figured that there was more to this gesture of kindness than simple friendliness.

Her assumptions were confirmed when they had taken off down the road.

"I'm actually here on behalf someone who wants to offer you a job," Misato said, letting no emotion touch her face.

Maya's feature's brightened, slightly. Getting back on her feet was bound to be difficult with her kind of record. A job offer was too promising to turn down.

"Who?"

Misato's brow furrowed. "VERSTAND."

Maya instantly withdrew her last sentiment. "No way! I'm not working for them again! They're just NERV all over again!"

Misato nodded. "Of course they are. But really, the only people that made NERV the nightmare it once was are now gone. All that's left is a company in charge of the First Child – and they are in serious need of someone with your expertise and experience."

Maya shook her head. "I still can't do it, Misato! I can't…it just wouldn't seem right!"

Misato nodded. "Your choice, Maya. Think it over. Asuka works there now as well, and I just got word that Shinji has just moved to Germany, suspiciously close to VERSTAND's headquarters. Something about inheriting the deed to some mansion the Commander left behind – its some fabrication VERSTAND invented to keep tabs on Shinji. And there's still the matter of SEELE…"

Maya was practically trembling. "So you want me to come back…to that web of lies, Misato?"

Misato pulled the car next to Maya's old apartment. "I won't force you to do anything, Maya…but ask yourself, what else can you do? What sort of future can you hope for? Who else would employ people like us?"

Maya stepped out of the car and Misato gave her a meaningful look.

"Think about it, okay?"

Maya nodded, sighing. "I'll think about it. That's all I can promise. Thanks for the ride, Misato."

The one time major nodded. "I'll be seeing you."

xxxxx

Shinji opened the door of his new residence after the doorbell had rung. Supposedly someone in his position was supposed to have someone answer doors for him, but Shinji wasn't ready for that step just yet. He was still getting used to have more than two floors at his disposal.

"Hello?"

The face that greeted him was oddly familiar. "Mister…Ikari…?"

Shinji smiled. "Oh, Miss Aoba, you're here. I was worried you might have gotten lost – lord knows, it's happened to me dozen's of time."

The young woman shook her head ferverently. "Oh, no sir! I'm sorry I'm late! And please…call me Naomi."

Shinji smiled and offered to take her bag. "Alright. And it's not a problem at all. Come in, please."

She sheepishly followed him indoors.

"Thank you so much for offering me a job, Mister Ikari!" she exclaimed.

Shinji bit his lip. "Are you sure you're okay moving all the way to-"

"It's okay, sir, really!" Naomi smiled. "Besides, with me gone, my useless brother will finally have to fend for himself."

Shinji smiled and led her into the living room.

Naomi glanced around, taking everything into account. Many pieces of furniture were covered with sheets of cloth, the floor was dusty, many lights didn't have functional bulbs, and overall, the place looked rather ill kept. There was definitely a lot she could do for this place.

"I, uh…haven't had much of a chance to really clean this place out," Shinji smiled, sheepishly.

Naomi smiled. "No need to worry, Mister Ikari! That's what you hired me for, right? Just let me get moved in and I'll get right to work!"

Shinji was about to protest when she had seized her bag and dashed upstairs with it. The young man smiled, helplessly. But still, it was nice to be living with someone again. And unlike Misato or Asuka, or even Rei, this was someone who knew almost nothing about him. It would be a fresh start, a chance for him to really get back on his feet. He could learn the language and go to the Academy here in Munich. Hadn't Misato and Kaji done just that? There was no reason he couldn't –

BRING!

The phone rang, and before Shinji could reach it, Naomi had snatched it up, and answered. "Ikari residence."

Shinji sighed. This would take some getting used to.

Naomi nodded and offered him the phone.

"A Miss…Ayanami?"

Shinji's eyes went wide.

"Rei…"

xxxxx

**Continued in Life After**

xxxxx

Okay, maybe the part about this standing on its own was a lie...**  
**


End file.
